fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiko Yuki
Akiko Yuki '(結城 秋子, ''Yūki Akiko) is an Independent Mage living in the kingdom of Fiore. She was previously infamous across Fiore as a vile Dark Mage due to her actions while being controlled by an unknown Dark Guild. However, after she managed to escape the holds of her captors, she revealed her true sweet and kind personality. Akiko is also renown for her heavenly voice. Appearance Akiko is a slim, teenage girl who is known for her long, luscious mauve hair which reaches her thighs. Akiko's face is framed by bangs and two loose braids reaching her chest. A thick stand of hair also covers the bridge of her nose. Normally, Akiko wears a black singlet and a off-shoulder top along with a light pink pleated skirt. She also wear a dark stocking on her right leg with another black sock and a leg band on her left leg. Akiko finishes off her outfit with a pair of pink and white boots, finger-less gloves and a black choker. Personality Akiko is a naturally sweet, kind and compassionate person. Akiko is happy to donate to the poor, help others and be generous to everyone, including forgiving of their mistakes However, Akiko also has a darker side to her personality; she is not afraid to punish and annihilate who or what she believes to be evil or injustice. Normally, Akiko would only take such extreme means when she is greatly enraged. Despite her usually kindness and generosity, Akiko was quite a timid person until around the time she turned 15. She would avoid talking to other people, but Akiko would still retain her politeness and sweetness if a stranger came up to her and asked her about something. Even now, Akiko is still a quiet person. History When Akiko was only two years old, she was taken away from her family by her uncle, who tried to warn her parents about the war that was coming. Despite the uncle's desperate pleas, Akiko's parent refused to believe what he had said. Having no other choice, Akiko's uncle stole her from her home during the dead of night in order to save the child from certain death. As a result, Akiko's parents were both killed in the aftermath of the war. Akiko was taken to a small town in Fiore by her uncle, but he was killed after being hit by a large piece of debris from a collapsing building. Alone and wandering in the streets of the town, Akiko was found by a dark guild who decided to take her in to train her as a dark mage for their guild. It was then when Akiko was taught Symphony Magic. However, Akiko would struggle to escape so much during her first year at the dark guild it was decided that a mind-control spell would be put on her. Akiko lost all sense of right and wrong and obeyed the guild master's orders with no hesitance. This continued until Akiko was twelve. One day, as Akiko was sent out on a mission to steal a powerful suit of armor, the possession spell wore off, as the guild mistook the spell to be permanent, whereas in reality it only lasts ten years. Akiko used that opportunity to escape to another town in Fiore, where she managed to make a living out of her magic until she was fifteen and decided to roam around Fiore on her own. After venturing out by herself, Akiko became less shy and more willing to talk to other people. Powers and Abilities 'Symphony Magic '(シンフォニーの魔法, ''Shinfonī no Mahō'') '''Flight Magic (飛行魔法 Hikō Mahō) Arc of Time (時間のアーク Toki no Āku) Quotes "Whatever you are physically...male or female, strong or weak, ill or healthy--all those things matter less than what your heart contains. If you have the soul of a warrior, you are a warrior. All those other things, they are the glass that contains the lamp, but you are the light inside." “We are all the pieces of what we remember. We hold in ourselves the hopes and fears of those who love us. As long as there is love and memory, there is no true loss.” “There are so many worse things than death. Not to be loved or not to be able to love: that is worse.” '' ''"Forever does not make loss forgettable, only bearable.” Trivia * Akiko is based off a Vocaloid character name IA. (pronounced ee-yah.) * The theme song for Akiko is called 六兆年と一夜物語 (Six Trillion Years and One Night) performed by IA, who inspired Akiko. * Gallery Akiko magic1.jpeg Akiko.jpg Akiko's magic.jpg Akiko fullbody.png Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female